


Caught!

by Light_Chan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Hope you all like it, I worked so hard on this!!!!, Smoking, mention of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Chan/pseuds/Light_Chan
Summary: What happens when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu decide to bunk lessons.





	Caught!

 

**Caught!  
**   


“Chae are you seriously gonna do this?” The tall maknae asked following her companion outside towards the back of the school.  
“Of course Tzuyu, bunking lessons is not that big of a deal” Chaeyoung replies waving a lazy hand at the girl.  
“Yeah not that big of a deal until our unnies find out” The shorter girl just shrugged as a response. They had walked to a secluded area, so that no one could spot them leaving.  Reaching the gate Chaeyoung took off her backpack and flung it over, before turning to Tzuyu. The girl in turn clasped onto her bag giving the shorter girl a glare.  
“This is seriously crazy, Jihyo unnie is going to murder us”   
“It’s fine we won’t get caught, we’ll be extra careful” Chaeyoung said trying to reassure her.   
“Why not wait after school, why bunk?” Tzuyu in turn questioned   
“Tsk tsk tsk” Chaeyoung waved her index finger at Tzuyu, shaking her head with a smile.  
“Ah sweet young innocent Tzuyu”  
“You’re only a few months older than me” said Tzuyu rolling her eyes at the shorter girl.    


“It’s just the thrill of doing something that you’re not meant to do!” Chaeyoung exclaimed arms open wide, trying to hold in her excitement.   
“Yeah well I’m not too excited on getting killed by Jihyo unnie today” Tzuyu said slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Chaeyoung pouted in response.  
“Tzuyu please” the little cub whined, but the taller girl wasn’t listening, as she turned around making her way back to the school.  
“If we somehow get caught you can blame the whole thing on me!” Chaeyoung blurted out, Tzuyu in response halted turning around slowly.  
“You’ll actually take the whole blame?” She asked an amused smile plastered on her face.  
“Yes.... I’ll take the whole blame” Chaeyoung said with a sign, but was soon taken back by the sound of Tzuyu laughing.

“What..what’s so funny???” Chae asked as she watched her friend, wipe away a tear from laughing so hard.  
“You’re such a dork, taking all the blame” Tzuyu shook her head, the smile still on her face as she made her way back to Chaeyoung.  
“School Meal Club forever” she held out her fist waiting for the baby cubs response, the girl in turn was grinning from ear to ear.  
“School Meal Club forever!” They fist bumped.   


“Alright let’s get this show on the road” Tzuyu stretched her arms out doing a little warm up before flinging her backpack over the gate, landing quite a distance away.  “Uhhh Tzuyu…” hearing her name the latter turned around and raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Yeah?” she asked.   
“I-If you’re up for it I was thinking of trying these out today” Tzuyu watched in shock, as Chaeyoung pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket.  
“Where on earth did you get that???” Tzuyu questioned grabbing the pack.   
“Some upper classmate let me have them” Chae shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.   
“You’re seriously crazy you know that right”   
“Yep so are we gonna do this” she asked  
“Well might as well” Tzuyu sighed but couldn’t help but smile again when Chaeyoung hugged her.

Tucking the box of cigarettes into her shirt pocket. Chaeyoung took off her blazer and wrapped it around her waist, so that she could move her arms more freely.  
Tzuyu put her hands together and knelt down, giving Chaeyoung a boost as she climbed over the gate. Landing safely on the other side she retrieved her backpack as Tzuyu made her own climb over. Once Tzuyu was safely over, the two girls made their way down the road, remembering to be extra careful. 

**xXx**

 

After around 10 minutes of walking the two made their way into a local park. Tzuyu put her backpack down and sat on the swings, watching Chaeyoung pull out the box of cigarettes again.    
Taking the wrapper off she opened up the box to see 20 perfectly aligned cigarettes.

“You remembered to bring a lighter right?” Tzuyu questioned  
“Of course I did” the girl in response threw her backpack at Tzuyu.  
“Front pocket” The maknae nodded as she opened Chae’s backpack up, rummaging around for a few seconds, before she found the red lighter. Closing the bag back up, she placed it on the ground and handed the lighter to Chaeyoung.

Lighter now in Chaeyoung’s hand she could feel her heart racing.

“So.... who wants to do the honours?” she asked   
“Well…...it was your idea” Tzuyu replied back a huge smirk on her face, from knowing how nervous her fellow maknae was.   
“Well here goes nothing” placing the cigarette into her mouth, she cupped her hand around it blocking the wind from blowing out the flames from the lighter. 

Once done she closed the lighter, and took a hug drag from the cigarette.  
Tzuyu sat there in anticipation, eyes wide.  
“So! How is it?” She asked eager to try herself.  
Chaeyoung’s face contorted, before she exhaled into a fit of coughs.  
“What the hell!!! How does anyone like this!?!?” She managed to make out between coughs. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she could still taste it. Tzuyu was trying extra hard to not laugh, but she failed when Chaeyoung made her signature face.  
If it weren’t for the swing’s chain’s she would have fallen over, right then and there. Regaining her composure Chaeyoung sent a glare her way before shoving the cigarette in her face.  
“You try it then” Tzuyu took the cigarette from her hand and placed it in her mouth. Taking a long drag before exhaling.  
Smoke emerged from her mouth, and as if to piss off Chaeyoung even more she blew right in her face.

“What the fuck Tzuyu” Chaeyoung swatted her hand at the ball of smoke trying not to breath it in. Tzuyu found it amusing when the tiny cub was pissed off.  
Crossing her leg she sat up straight and took another drag much to Chaeyoung’s disgust.  
“It’s not half bad” the younger girl said.   
“Oh God I seriously can’t believe I made you into a addict, Jihyo unnie is going to fucking kill me” Chaeyoung panicked, as she watched Tzuyu try to blow some hoop’s.  
“I’m not an addict all I’m saying is that if someone were to offer me a cigarette I wouldn’t say no.....and yeah Jihyo unnie is going to kill you”   
Tzuyu dropped the cigarette bud onto the floor and stumped it out.   
Getting up she grabbed her backpack, opening it up and pulling out a box of mints placing one in her mouth.  
“Come on we need to find something to eat, as well as something to block out the cigarette smell” Tzuyu said throwing the box of mints to Chaeyoung before making her way to the exit  
“There’s a shopping centre a couple of streets down” Chaeyoung replied popping a mint into her mouth, before tossing it back.  
“Perfect”   


  
**xXx**

 

They made their way into a perfume shop, taking any of the products that caught their eye. Walking to the back of the store, each carrying a pile of different scented perfumes.  
Picking up one randomly from the pile Chaeyoung sprayed herself a couple of times before opening her arms out wide.  
“Tzuyu is the smell gone?” She asked as Tzuyu went to smell her collar.   
“Nope, but try this” she picked up an oddly shaped perfume bottle, spraying Chaeyoung all over, before bending done to smell her again.  
“Perfect! Now no one can tell you choked on a cigarette” she said in a sweet tone, before spraying herself.  
“Ha ha ha very funny” the shorter girl grumbled.  
They put everything back before walking out the store and towards the food court.  
  


I really don’t know why but I could really go for something sweet right now” Chaeyoung said as she looked around.  
“Well there’s an ice cream stand right there” Tzuyu pointed to her left, to where a small group of people stood. Taking their place in the que it wasn't long before they could order, and in a few minutes both walked away ice cream in hand.    
Planning on what to do next the two girls froze when they heard a familiar voice from behind.  
“SON CHAEYOUNG! CHOU TZUYU!” There was no mistaking that loud voice, it was their leader Jihyo. If they had turned around at that moment they would have locked eye’s with their furious leader.   
“Tzuyu, on my count run as fast as you can” Chaeyoung whispered, Tzuyu in response gave a slow nood.  
“Ehh is that Chaengie and Tzu??? Aren't they meant to be at school?” The two maknaes started to panic, cause that voice sounded an awful lot like Momo’s. Were all the members here??? luck really wasn't on their side today. 

“1” Chaeyoung counted

“2” She glanced at Tzuyu

“3” The taller girl was ready

“RUN!!!” She yelled and the two girls made a mad dash, dropping their ice cream in the process.

“The both of you get back here!!!” yelled Jihyo running after them with the rest of the members. With Chaeyoung being a fast runner and Tzuyu having long legs it was easy for them to stay close without getting seperated.   
Weaving in and out of large crowds the two maknaes managed to lose their unnies for a split second. Running into a nearby clothing store they dashed towards the back and locked themselves in a changing room to give themselves sometime to catch their breath.  
  


“This is fucking crazy!!! How and why are all the unnies here???” Tzuyu exclaimed leaning against the back wall.  
“I have no clue, but we better get rid of the cigarettes” Chaeyoung said as she pulled out the opened packet.   
“Just dump them in the trash and be done with it” said Tzuyu grabbing the packet.  
“But I sure am going to miss them”  
“My lord you only had one!!! I swear to God if you become an addict” Chaeyoung replied snatching the packet away from her.  
“Chill it was just a joke” The shorter girl just rolled her eyes at the reply.  
After a few minutes of waiting she walked to the door, slowly unlocking it taking a peek outside. Everything had looked fine so far, opening the door even further she walked out, Tzuyu following behind her. 

They walked out of the store both on high alert, soon enough they found a trash can not to far from them.  
Throwing the cigarettes away they both breathed a sigh of relief, like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.  
“Finally free after getting rid of the evidence” Chaeyoung said feeling her body relax.   
“What’s that about evidence???” The voice came from behind her, she could felt her heart drop. A hand grasped onto her wrist preventing her from running off. Turning around to see her Jeongyeon unnie giving her a questionable look. It was over she was caught...... but only her!

“Tzuyu run!” She yelled making eye contact with the taller girl, but it was evident to chaeyoung that Tzuyu didn't want to leave her behind.    
“But-”   
“Just go i’ll be fine” Chaeyoung said giving her a soft smile.      
“Well that’s nice of you to say Chaeyoung but Tzuyu isn’t going anywhere either” Nayeon said coming up from behind Tzuyu, grabbing onto her wrist.    
“So much for being extra careful” Chaeyoung sighed dropping her head in defeat.   
“Cheer up Chaeyoung it was impossible to get away from all of us, but i’m impressive with how long you both survived” Jeongyeon praised her fellow no jam bro with a thumbs up.   
“Thanks” 

It wasn’t long until everyone arrives and soon Chaeyoung and Tzuyu found themselves surrounded by their unnies. In the center was Jihyo arms crossed tapping her foot in a condescending way, sending shivers down both their spine’s.    
“So do you mind telling me what you're both doing outside of classes?” Her voice was harsh and deep, looking from Chaeyoung to Tzuyu.   
“It’s a funny story actually, you see Chaeyoung here had a plan an-..…..” Tzuyu suddenly lost her train of thought as Jihyo’s eyes gazed upon her’s. 

“Yes” the leader said raising an eyebrow in question.   
“I- I decided that it would be a great idea to bunk, don’t get angry at Tzuyu I dragged her into this mess” Chaeyoung confessed, keeping her promise to her fellow maknae.    
There was a long silence no one dared to speak, until a huge sigh could be heard.   
“Alright then….Chaeyoung you’re banned from drawing for a week, also you’re not allowed to help the managers with designing our latest album. For Tzuyu no talking about dogs or watching dog videos for a week” Jihyo said sternly    
“BUT!-”   
“No but’s about it, do you understand me”    
“Yes Jihyo unnie” they both said in union, finding it was no use arguing with their leader.    
“Good now for more important matter’s what's this about, 'destroying the evidence' that Jeongyeon has been telling me about”    


Ah fuck.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it.   
This ended up being 5 whole damn pages on word so I'm just glad I finished xD  
Make sure you comment and leave kudos!!!! Also make sure to check out my other social media's.   
Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
Tumblr: @famalament   
Instagram: @Lighto_Line


End file.
